


Ella

by ulmo80



Series: Historias Grises [4]
Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: Angst, Drabble, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: Poseía muchas palabras en sus dedos. Sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer con ellas.





	Ella

Poseía muchas palabras en sus dedos. Sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer con ellas. Las ideas zumbaban en su cabeza, cual enjambre de abejas, geniales y alocadas. Mas parecían tontas, infantiles una vez puestas sobre el papel. ¿Qué podía hacer con todo lo que tenía que decir? ¿Existía otra forma de expresarse que no fuesen las letras?

"¿Pintar, tal vez?"

"Olvídalo". _Ella_ , la insidiosa vocecita que la acompañaba desde que tenía uso de razón, disfrutaba minando su confianza. "No puedes ni mantenerte dentro de la línea".

"¿Tocar un instrumento?".

"¿En serio?", replicaba _Ella_ , incrédula. "¿Alguna vez te escuchaste cantar en el baño? No puedes ni llevar el ritmo con las palmas".

"¿Teatro?".

"¡¡¡Jajaja!!! Esto ya es un festival de comedia. NO PUEDES HABLAR EN PÚBLICO".

"¿Y… y si… y si me inscribo en un estudio de baile?", disparaba, desesperada, el último cartucho que le quedaba.

"Esta niña no aprende. No puedes, no puedes, no puedes...." _Ella_ podía seguir por horas, atormentándola con sus palabras favoritas.

Entonces se rendía. De lo contrario, _Ella_ no la dejaría en paz. Dejaba que las palabras muriesen en sus dedos.


End file.
